


take of me, big brother (make me come)

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bath, Brothers, Come play, Grinding, Hand Job, Incest, Innocent Harry, Kid Harry, Kid Louis, M/M, Older Louis, Smut, Swearing, Young Love, adopted louis, bathing together, eh not really he still a lil kid, im going to hell, inexperianced harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are adopted brothers, and they experiment together. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take of me, big brother (make me come)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. If this stuff grosses you out don't bother commenting. I have never written a fic like this so I'm hoping it turn out alright, I really don't want hate for posting this lol I'm already going to hell take it easy on me.

It was always LouisandHarry; they might as well be one person ever since Anne had brought home little Harry from the adoption centre. Anne found it sweet her two sons were so close but she couldn't help herself from worrying they would never be able to break off and have their own independent lives. Her husband brushed off her worries and called her ridiculous, but as she watched Louis and Harry run around the yard, harry wearing a flower crown he had made himself, and Louis flinging around a plastic sword to "protect Harry from the dragons", she forget her silly worries and a small smile graced her face.

"Louis!" Harry squealed as he ran away from his older brother, trying to escape his tickling hands. But of course Louis caught up to Harry and flung himself onto Harrys back, causing him to straddle Harry,  harry blushed beet red and Louis couldn't stop himself from looking into Harrys glowing green eyes. How had he never noticed how beautiful they are? Louis pushed that thought to the back of his head and tickled Harry until he almost peed. They played for hours more until Anne came to get them for dinner.

The whole table watched in disbelief has Louis shoveled spoon after spoon of mashed potato into his mouth, usually he ate like a bird but today he was really pushing it.

His mother grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes out of Louis's reach before he could put more onto his place, "Lou, what's with the sudden appetite?" 

"I'm a man now, mother. Gotta bulk up," Louis replied simply and snatched the last chicken leg on the plate. Anne shot Robin an amused look. Harry was too zoned out on his DS to give two shits about what was going on. 

"Dear, I hate to inform but you are only eleven, not yet a man. You'll have to wait a couple more years until you can stomach as much food as your father." Anne joked, Robin lightly laughed but Louis only glared at her as he took a bite from the chicken leg. 

The boys finished their dinner made their way upstairs to take a bath together before bed. Anne would argue with Louis that he was too old to still be bathing with his brother but he somehow gets away with ut. The boys stripped down and climbed into the bath, but this time things felt different. Louis could not stop staring at Harrys body. He was just so.. innocent. 

"Lou!" Harry startled Louis out of his intense gaze, Louis slightly jumped and the water splashed, "what?!" 

Harrys eyes were wide in concern, "my willy's hard!" 

Louis froze as his eyes darted down to Harrys crouch, and his cock was defiantly erect. Fuck. Louis bit his lip. He could fill his own cock filling up.

"What were you think of, harry?" Louis asked, harry guilty looked down. 

"Um.. kissing you," harry mumbled, Louis felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, he was relieved his brother felt the same way.

"You wanna kiss me?" Louis asked quietly, harry nodded.

"Come over here," harry did not need to be told twice, he climed on top of louis, gaspING slightly when he felt Louis's hard cock against his own. Louis closed his eyes and left a long peck on Harrys lip. He pulled away and Harry whimpered, "what's wrong haz?"

Harry looked unsure as he spoke, "my penis feels all tingly," 

Louis couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, "did kissing me make your penis tingle?" 

"Yeah it did, is what we're doing.. naughty?" Harry whispered. 

"A little, but as long as you don't tell mom or dad, no one will know. And don't you want me to make you feel good?" Harry nodded frantically, "good, have you ever touched yourself, harry?" 

"No.. but I've seen movies where people do and they really like it."

Louis couldn't stop himself when he wrapped his hand around Harrys tiny cock, harry hissed lowly. 

"Louis, do something please. Make me feel good." Harry begged, Louis squeezed his cock and than dragged his hand slowly up and down, Harrys mouth fell open as he felt the tingles again.

"Lou," he moaned, his hips thrusting upwards. Louis could hear his mother on the phone outside the bathroom and sped up his pace, already knowing he would cum quick. "Come on, slut. Come for me," Louis encouraged, he dug his thumb into the slit of Harrys cock and he came with a long whine, Louis licked the cum eagerly off his hand. "Again?" Harry asked, Louis winked. "Later. When mom and dad go to bed." 

later that night, Harry waited until he heard the click of his mom's bedroom close shut before he snuck out of his room and into Louis's room. They always slept together,  harry couldn't even remember a time he had slept in his own bed. 

Harry slowly opened Louis's door, Louis grinned when he saw Harry enter his bedroom.  He opened up his arms and Harry happily crawled into them. They didn't say anything, Louis pet Harrys hair as he fell asleep, he could feel his hand occasionally rubbing down the side of his hip or close to the band of his boxers and he'd felt something he had never felt before. Harry sharply breathed out as Louis ran his finger along the sensitive skin by the band of his boxers. 

"Harry?" Louis questioned, his voice sounding deeper. Harry simply grunted in response. 

"Is this okay?" Louis asked as his fingers went slightly under the waist band. Harrys body tingled with something he couldn't quite place and nodded his head, the feeling was foreign but good. 

"Harry, can I... can I kiss you again?" Harry was taken slightly aback by that question,  but not in a bad way. Although Louis was his brother, it was hard not to fall in love with him. harry squeaked as suddenly Louis straddling him and he was lying on his back. Louis was leaning in slowly and finally when he put his lips on Harry,  Harrys body started to feel funny. Especially when Louis's tongue flicked Harrys bottom lip.

"Louis," harry gasped, "my tummy feels weird, like how it did earlier."

"Good weird?" Harry thought about it for a moment than nodded. Louis smirked and than pecked him lightly on the lips again.

"That's called pleasure," he practically purred. 

Harry was taken off guard when Louis abruptly grinded his hips into Harry,  harry placed his hand on his mouth when he unexpectantly moaned, he felt so good but he couldn't place the feeling but he didn't want to lose it. He felt tingly all over and could feel his dick growing???!

"Louis!" Harry whisper yelled as Louis was mid grind, "my dicks growing!"

Louis laughed quietly, "So is mine." Louis replied and pressed it to Harrys thigh. "

"Haz take off your pants and boxers."

Harrys confused look met his, "Why?"

Louis rolled his eyes and left a soft kiss on Harrys mouth, "Just trust me."  

Harry wanted more of that good feeling so he quickly took off his pants and boxers, his willy stinging as it was exposed to the cold air. He sat back down and watched in anticipation as Louis sat back down on his lap. Louis winked at him and than connected their mouths together as he slowly grinded their cock together. Harrys mouth opened slightly in pleasure as he felt heat building up in his tummy. 

"Feeling good?" Louis panted between thrusts and kisses, harry could only nod. 

"Lou you getting tired, we could.. switch." Harry offered, Louis grinned cheekily. 

"Okay." He flipped them around so Harry was now straddling Louis,  harry threw his head back as his cock grinded against Louis.  He could hear Louis breathing a bit heavier.

"This is so hot." Louis moaned out and Harry smiled a bit, he liked knowing he was making his brother feel good.

"I love you Lou," harry confessed, his hips getting a bit more frantic as the pleasure was feeling over whelming.

"I love you too haz, shit. I'm going to cum."

"I don't know what's happening but I feel so good." Harry said between breaths, arching his back as his orgasm took over him, his dick squirting onto Louis.

"Fuck," Louis breathed out as he came on Harrys stomach. Their hips rolled sloppily as they came down from their highs.

They laid beside eachother, not caring about the cum stains on their shirts.

"Lou? Can we do this again soon?" Louis laughed and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"As long as you don't tell mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Kudos and comment :)


End file.
